


Creepy

by McSplode Blasty (Left_hand)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Imayoshi da Miedo, Imayoshi is Scary
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/McSplode%20Blasty
Summary: Aomine siempre ha tenido la peor suerte cuando se trata de capitanes, ¿no es así?





	Creepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshsHorrorShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Creepy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013231) by [AshsHorrorShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow). 



> N/T: I have to say it, Ash you’re the best!:D As always, all the credits are for you and your precious ideas and constructions y, POR FAVOR, recuerden que si les gustó la historia, dejar kudos en el original es lo mejor de lo mejor porque Ash merece amor y reconocimiento. Eso.
> 
> *Decidí dejar el título tal y como está en inglés pues creo que es entendible pero, por si acaso queda la duda, “creepy” significa espeluznante, horripilante o cualquier sinónimo que puedan encontrar.

Aomine jura que tiene la suerte más mierda cuando se trata de capitanes. En la escuela media quedó atrapado siguiendo las órdenes de Akashi Seijuurou. Y la cosa es que, por un tiempo, eso había estado bien y más que bien. Créanlo o no, hubo un tiempo en que Akashi era alguien a quien se sentía a gusto llamándolo un individuo sano y bien ajustado. Y aunque él y Akashi ciertamente no eran los mejores amigos, incluso en esos días (Akashi siempre había sido más del tipo que era Midorima: inteligente, estudioso y analítico) era alguien a quien Aomine había llamado “capitán” con alegría.

Pero entonces, en algún punto durante la escuela media, Akashi había atravesado un cambio. Seguía siendo un buen capitán, no le malentiendan. Ganaron cada partido que jugaron y las habilidades de todos en Seirin florecieron a la décima potencia. Las habilidades de Akashi para el básquetbol simplemente habían incrementado a un grado monstruosamente aterrador. Qué bien por él, pero Aomine comenzaba a pensar que Akashi le había vendido su amabilidad a Satanás con el fin de ampliar esas habilidades. El comportamiento de Akashi había pasado de ser amistoso y tranquilo a ser frío y un sociópata _borderline_ , todo casi de un solo golpe. El cambio fue tan discorde y aterrador que cada vez que Aomine hacía que se molestara, temía ser encontrado en su casillero, muerto, con la yugular rajada y abierta o algo igual de mórbido y macabro que eso. Afortunadamente, viendo que sigue vivo y está contando esta historia, se las arregló para sobrevivir a esos días.

De algún modo.

Cómo es que alguien que era un pie más bajo que él podía ser tan intimidante, Aomine no lo sabía, pero de algún modo Akashi se las arreglaba con sus espeluznantes ojos, su comportamiento frívolo, y su recta propiedad. Aomine temblaba ante el pensamiento. Para ser honesto, Akashi era el único de sus compañeros que le ponía nervioso al encararlo, aunque se cortaría la lengua antes de admitirlo.

Pero ahora que Akashi estaba lejos en Rakuzan y él en Touou, tenía un nuevo capitán. Alguien llamado Imayoshi Shouichi. Aparentemente, Aomine le había conocido en las pruebas de competencia según Momoi, pero estaría condenado si lo recordara. Para ser honesto, apenas prestaba atención durante los partidos de competencia. ¿Por qué debería? Ya sabía que estaba dentro sólo por su reputación y también sabía que era el mejor jugador de su equipo. Así que simplemente seguía la corriente, sin prestar atención a cómo lucía la gente o de quién se trataba, y esperaba por las inevitables noticias de que estaba en la primera liga. Una vez que lo escuchó todo, empezó a saltarse cada práctica, pensando que conocería a sus compañeros y a su capitán cuando un juego de verdad llegara.

Pero aparentemente tendría que conocer a su capitán un poco antes de eso, pues según Momoi, Imayoshi quería conocerlo y hablar con él personalmente. Dada la mirada un poco engreída que tenía en el rostro cuando le informó sobre ello, Aomine suponía que se había quejado con él sobre haberse rendido en las prácticas a propósito, e Imayoshi probablemente le había prometido que trataría de enderezarlo.

― Seh, buena suerte con eso  ― pensó con un bufido. Todo lo que iba a hacer ese sermón era provocar que quisiera rebelarse más, especialmente porque estaba molesto de tener que ir a esa reunión en primer lugar.

Aunque si lo admitía, tenía un poco de curiosidad por ver a su capitán, especialmente por lo que había escuchado de él por parte de sus compañeros.

A la principal que había escuchado chismorreando sobre Imayoshi era a Momoi.

Momoi obviamente admiraba al chico de cierto modo. Siempre comentaba sobre lo inteligente que era y lo atento que había sido al ayudarle a hacer un seguimiento de las cosas y sobre cómo podría aprender algo de él, bla bla blá. Toda esa basura. Pero, ocasionalmente, también envidiaría al chico diciendo que desearía que dejara de ser tan espeluznante.

Al principio pensó que había insinuado que Imayoshi se la había quedado viendo a los pechos o le había hecho algún tipo de propuesta (permiso) sexual (¿romántica?). No sería el primero en intentar algo por el estilo con Momoi, y probablemente tampoco sería el último.

Como fuera, cuando expresó eso en palabras, Momoi había dejado escapar un grito lleno de furia y tratado de aplastarlo. Una vez que se las arregló para mantenerse a una distancia segura del golpe, había suspirado y dicho que Imayoshi solo tenía un aire espeluznante alrededor que era difícil de explicar. Nunca pareció ser capaz de elaborar nada más allá de esa vaga expresión.

Su curiosidad creció aún más cuando Sakurai, nervioso y tartamudeando como siempre, se aproximó a él en los pasillos, preguntándole si era verdad lo que había escuchado, y que el Capitán Imayoshi quería hablar con él. Sakurai era el único de sus compañeros de equipo al que Aomine conocía completamente, puesto que compartían la misma clase, y siempre ponía a Aomine al corriente sobre lo que sucedía en el equipo lo mejor que podía, ya que Aomine no se había mostrado en ninguna de las prácticas aún. Cuando dijo “sí” a la pregunta de Sakurai, vio el tímido rostro del niño volverse empática. El chico dijo rápidamente un vago “Buena suerte, entonces” antes de escabullirse como un conejo asustado.

Así que ahora estaba a rebosar de curiosidad. ¿Qué era tan extraño sobre Imayoshi que hacía que las personas actuaran así?

Sin embargo, cuando Aomine abrió la puerta del gimnasio y vio a este personaje Imayoshi, no pudo evitar sentirse inmediatamente decepcionado. Esto sólo lo probaba. Momoi y Sakurai eran unos debiluchos. ¿Ese idiota que parecía un niño con gafas era quien les tenía tan alterados?

Lucía como cada uno de los nerds genéricos que había visto Aomine en su vida, excluyendo el hecho de la tonificación muscular. Probablemente Aomine podría atinarle a los rasgos de su personalidad desde ahora. Estudioso, inteligente, elegante, y probablemente un virtuoso presumido. Aomine se sintió inmediatamente decepcionado. Ese encuentro ya era una pérdida de tiempo, y esa decepción de proporciones épicas sólo la hacía sentir aun peor.

― Aomine-san, es un placer conocerte  ―saludó  Imayoshi con propiedad, dando una ligera reverencia y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahí está, justo como había pensado. Educado.

― Ey  ―gruñó  Aomine de vuelta, sin molestarse por hacer una reverencia. Él sólo quería acabar con esa persecución e irse ―.  ¿Me necesitabas para algo? Mira, te lo diré ahora: si quieres que me presente a cada una de las prácticas, entonces la respuesta es un no definitivo. Ni lo necesito ni voy a gastar mi tiempo obligándome a hacerlo.

Había esperado que Imayoshi se erizara indignado o que se enojase y protestara, pero no hizo nada de eso. En realidad, la sonrisa que había permanecido en su rostro desde el principio seguía ahí. Bien, había que admitir que eso era un poco inquietante, pero nunca había dicho que los nerds tuvieran grandes habilidades sociales. Estaba a punto de ignorarlo, cuando Imayoshi dejó escapar una pequeña risa tan escalofriante, que le produjo a Aomine un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina inconscientemente. Con el mismo tono cordial, Imayoshi dijo:  ― Por supuesto. Aunque como tu capitán quisiera que asistieras a las prácticas, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

Aomine parpadeó. Fuera de todas las posibilidades que había imaginado en su mente  sobre cómo podría reaccionar Imayoshi ante su actitud, no había tomado en cuenta tal despreocupación. Su expresión debió haber revelado su sorpresa, pues Imayoshi rió de nuevo.  ― He visto tus partidos y sé lo bueno que eres jugando, así que si te echara por algo tan simple como escapar de las prácticas, sólo estaría perjudicando al equipo.

Aomine solo asintió extrañado, sin saber qué decir. Se sentía incómodo ahora. Algo en el aire había cambiado, haciendo que se sintiera ligeramente sofocado. Ahora quería irse de ahí más que nunca, era más una necesidad de sobrevivir que por aburrimiento. Pero supo que no había terminado (no había acabado). Siempre había un “pero” o un “como sea” en ese tipo de conversaciones.

― Como sea  ―alargó  Imayoshi predeciblemente, sus ojos se abrieron en rendijas como los de una serpiente. Esa imagen fue suficiente para que la sangre de Aomine se enfriara. No ayudaba esa sonrisa todavía estaba pegada en la cara de Imayoshi, lucía retorcida y sádica ―.  Haz que me arrepienta de mi indulgencia y haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido. ¿Entendido?

Aomine se tragó la masa de terror en su garganta y tartamudeó.  ― Eh… ya lo tengo, Capitán.  ― En serio, la presión que mantenía este chico era intensa. Aomine no era un chico que se intimidara fácilmente, pero este tipo en un nivel completamente diferente.

Entonces, de pronto, simplemente así, las cosas regresaron a la normalidad. La presión del aire alrededor de ello pareció disminuir,  el rostro de Imayoshi regresó a su elegancia normal, y todo era justo del modo en que debía ser.

―  ¡Me alegra oír eso, Aomine-san! ― dijo Imayoshi amigablemente, estampando una mano sobre el hombro rígido de Aomine mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta hacia la puerta ―.  ¡Aunque espero verte en al menos una práctica antes del juego! ¡Ya!

Aomine esperó hasta escuchar la puerta del gimnasio cerrarse, antes de dejar escapar un fuerte escalofrío y frotarse la piel de gallina que comenzaba a formarse en su brazo. Dios, tenía la peor suerte con los capitanes. Dos raritos seguidos.

Mientras Aomine salía del gimnasio pensó que, solo por seguridad, lo mejor sería presentarse a la práctica de mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Puede que Aomine no sea uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero es muy divertido escribirlo, lo admito. Quería escribir algo de Imayoshi, porque en verdad encuentro a este tipo muy interesante, y mientras le daba vueltas a la idea de hacer algo con él y con Hanamiya, decidí hacer algo con Aomine y él en su lugar porque su dinámica no ha sido muy explorada. Y seamos realistas, cuando vimos los ojos de Imayoshi abrirse por primera vez en ese juego, todos supimos que las cosas se iban a ir a la mierda. lol.
> 
> (Ese Hanamiya-Imayoshi no queda excluido de mis planes).
> 
> ¡Como siempre, me gustaría recibir su crítica y espero que lo disfrutaran! <3 ¡Si ven algún error, siéntanse en la libertad de mencionarlo en un comentario para poder arreglarlo!


End file.
